


I Made You Something

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek was big now, what if he didn’t want to wear it? Stiles had spent so much time working on it, but if Derek didn’t want it then...no. There was no need to worry about that because Derek would want it. Right?





	I Made You Something

“Derek! Derek!” Stiles cried, running up to the older boy. He had to look even higher up to see Derek’s face now, but that was okay. His mom kept telling him he would get taller one day too, and then he and Derek would  _ both _ be tall!

“What’s up, buddy?” Derek asked and Stiles smiled wide. He had to remind himself to keep his grip soft, though it was hard to do while he kept his hands behind his back.

“I—,” Stiles began, but he cut himself off and looked down. Derek was  _ big _ now, what if he didn’t want to wear it? Stiles had spent so much time working on it, but if Derek didn’t want it then...no. There was no need to worry about that because Derek  _ would _ want it. Right?

“Hey, hey Stiles, look at me, yeah?” Derek’s voice had gone soft and he crouched down, leaning on his knees. Stiles still didn’t want to look up, even though he knew Derek’s face was going to be right there. 

He didn’t want to see Derek smile if he didn't mean it. Derek’s smile was the best! Derek had two long teeth right in the middle and he had just gotten his braces off so it was even prettier when he smiled! Derek was pretty all the time (Stiles didn't care what Scott said. It’s true) and Stiles loved making Derek smile! But Stiles had seen it when Derek smiled his not-real smile and his not-real smile wasn’t pretty at all.

The last time Derek smiled his not-real smile was when he was telling Stiles that they couldn’t play together as often, and that had been really bad. Derek had not-real smiled even as he said that he still loved Stiles, loved him  _ too  _ much (that doesn’t make sense to Stiles because too much love should never be a bad thing) and his not-smile had been really sad looking.

Ever since then, Stiles tried to make Derek real smile whenever he could! They only saw each other a few times a week and it was the worst. That was why Stiles had made the crown! It had taken him all week but he made his mother teach him how to weave the flowers together, adding more and more until it was pretty enough for Derek to wear. 

“I—I made you something,” Stiles said quietly, taking another half step forward until the tips of his shoes touched Derek’s knees. 

Stiles slowly pulled his hands from around his back, holding the flower crown out in front of him. He took a quick glance at Derek’s face, watching as his eyes glowed bright yellow. They did that sometimes, when he was really angry or feeling too many things at one time. Sometimes they glowed around Stiles for no reason. Like it always did, Derek’s glowing eyes made Stiles giggle and he lifted one hand to poke at the soft skin under Derek’s eyes.

Derek caught his hand and moved it to his lips where he pressed a long kiss to the palm. Stiles’ face felt warm and his heart felt really full. A lot of the time his heart felt really full when he was around Derek. Derek bowed he head down and Stiles smiled big. He placed the crown over Derek’s head, running his fingers over Derek’s ears. 

Derek straightened up, flower crown on his head, and a big, real smile stretching his lips and making his face seem even prettier. Derek’s eyes were still bright yellow but Stiles wasn’t worried. He stepped closer, pressed their bodies together and hugged Derek tight around the neck. They used to cuddle a lot and even though Derek wouldn't cuddle him as much anymore, he still gave the best hugs  _ ever _ .

“Thank you, Stiles, I love it,” Derek said and Stiles beamed. 

He hugged Derek even tighter, pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek when he pulled back. Derek was still smiling back at him and Stiles felt warm. Derek looked even prettier wearing the flower crown. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is also very sweet
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
